


HTTYD- Berk: The Next Chapter

by writergirl142



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl142/pseuds/writergirl142
Summary: It's been 7 months since HTTYD & everyone & everything is flourishing. But, Hiccup's younger sister, Rana, has yet to bond with a dragon of her own. When Mildew & Alvin the Treacherous start plotting to rid Berk of dragons, it's up to Hiccup, Rana & their friends to stop them. Can Rana find HER dragon before Mildew & Alvin succeed in their evil plans?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Snotlout Jorgenson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hiccup's POV

Welcome to Berk, one of the coldest places you could ever live. Long ago, the people of Berk were plagued by daily attacks from dragons. That's right. Dragons. So, as a result, for the next three-hundred years, we Vikings fought with dragons, always focused on one thing: killing them. I felt the very same way about dragons, mostly because at that time, the only way to get any sort of status around here was to kill one. My father, the great chief of our tribe, Stoick the Vast, was said to have popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulder when he was quite young. Do I believe it? Yes, I do.

My own mind started to change after I ended up shooting down a Night Fury. I was all set on killing the beast and cutting its heart out to take to my father and prove to him that I wasn't a waste of space. But when I found myself confronted with it, I saw that the Night Fury looked just as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself. So, I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Instead, I cut him loose from my invention's ropes and let him go. At first he attacked me, and I swear, I thought it was all over. But instead of going for the kill, like Gobber the Belch, the village blacksmith, said that dragons always did, the Night Fury simply roared in my face and ran off.

That was when I decided that I didn't want to fight dragons anymore. But, before I could inform my father of this, he stuck me in dragon training that was instructed by Gobber and consisted of Astrid Hofferson (Yes, she is the girl of my dreams), my cousin, Snotlout, Fishlegs, a real dragon expert, and the always arguing twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

When I went to find the Night Fury, I found him in a cove, where he was trying to fly away. At first, I couldn't understand why he didn't just fly away , and then I noticed that his left tail fin was missing, probably having been cut off by my crazy machine that downed him the first time. That was why he couldn't fly. Gobber had told us that a downed dragon was a dead dragon, that it was the wings and the tails you needed to go for. That was why the Night Fury couldn't just fly away. His tail fin being gone prevented that and it was my fault.

I felt bad so one day, I actually got the guts to actually confront him. I gave him a fish and as he reached out to take it, I saw that he was toothless. But as I pointed it out, his teeth suddenly shot out and he snapped the fish out of my hands, swallowing it whole. Then he started coming close to me, freaking me out. That was when he coughed up half of the fish I had just given him. He actually expected me to eat the thing! Blech! Just to please him, I took a bite and, suppressing my gag reflex, I swallowed.

After that, things got better. Every day after dragon training, I'd go visit Toothless, as I had started calling him, and every day I'd learn even more about him. It helped during dragon training. I kept getting better, and it was all thanks to Toothless. I should of known things wouldn't stay that smoothly forever. Why do I say that? Well, for starters, my dad came home to find out that I was excelling in dragon training. Then, after giving me a helmet made from half of my mother's breast plate, it really seemed like we were bonding.

Then Astrid found out about Toothless and she was going to tell everyone until Toothless and I took her for a little trip. Then she was on our side. That was when we discovered the dragon nest where we also found the dragon that's in charge of it all! It was huge! The other dragons were brining food right to it and if the food wasn't good enough, the big dragon ate them instead. While Astrid and I watched it, it saw us and tried to attack us, but luckily, Toothless got us away.

Then, my final test came around. My dad was there to watch so I decided that, instead of killing the Monstrous Nightmare I was supposed to actually kill, I would show everyone that dragons weren't what we thought they were. Unfortunately, that all backfired when Dad startled the Nightmare and it ended up attacking me. Toothless heard me screaming and came to my rescue. But my village didn't understand that dragons could be kind creatures and they attacked Toothless. I wasn't able to stop my village from chaining Toothless up.

That was when things really got bad. Dad dragged me home and began chewing me out, nothing I wasn't used to. When I told him that he could do whatever he wanted to me but not hurt Toothless, well, that really set him off. He really blew his top when I mentioned that Toothless had dragged me and Astrid to their nest. When I told him not to go and for once in his life could he please just listen to me, he threw me aside saying that I wasn't a Viking, and that I wasn't his son. That just really made me feel bad.

Not long after the ships left, Astrid gave me her version of a pep talk, asking me why I wouldn't kill Toothless when I had the chance to. I answered that I wouldn't kill him because he looked just as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself. That was when I decided to do something crazy. Astrid managed to convince Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins to help me save our parents. We took the dragons Gobber had chained up and rode them to the island where we found the fleet battling an enormous dragon. While my newfound friends distracted the enormous dragon, Astrid and I searched for Toothless.

We found the Night Fury in the middle of burning ships. Dropping me off, I preceded to free Toothless as Astrid went to help the others. To my surprise, my dad ended up helping. Then he apologized for what he had said to me. I apologized right back and flew in to help my friends. Toothless and I took over the fight, using the Green Death's size against it. We went into a dive and set its insides on fire.

But as Toothless and I flew back upwards away from the explosion, the club-like tail fell at us and knocked me off Toothless's back. I was knocked out cold and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in my house in a newly dragonized village. My left leg, it turned out, had been burned away in the explosion and Gobber had made me a new prosthetic. He had also made Toothless a new tail fin and after that everything was just amazing.

Seven months later, I discovered that my fourteen-year-old sister, Rana, was having trouble bonding with a dragon. As much as I wanted to help her, I knew she'd have to do the bonding on her own. Not that I doubted her, because though she might've been a hiccup like me, an outcast, she had tons more spirit than I could've hoped to have in my entire life.


	2. Rana Haddock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Hiccup’s introduced the story, it’s time to get to the main character of this story: his little sister, Rana.

Chapter 1: Rana Haddock

Rana's POV

Before I get into the major stuff, first let me introduce myself. My name is Rana Ashilda Haddock. If the last name sounds familiar, that would be because Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is my older brother. I'm fourteen years old. And like my brother, I have dark brown hair and green eyes. Also like my brother, I'm not the strongest Viking around. In fact I'm actually the weakest, humiliatingly weaker than my weakling brother!

A little more than seven months ago, Hiccup, determined to enter the ranks of the dragon killers of our village and finally pleasing our father, shot down a Night Fury. I actually didn't have any idea that Hiccup had bonded with the dragon. (I had actually been the only one who believed him when he told Dad he had shot down a Night Fury) I didn't find out about "Toothless" as Hiccup had named him until one day after the dragon training class our father had stuck us in by force, I had followed Hiccup to wherever he had been disappearing to everyday since our father had left on another trek to find the dragon's nest.

When I found out, though I was mad at Hiccup for keeping Toothless a secret when Hiccup knew I'd never tell anybody (Who'd believe me?), I forgave him so long as he taught me how to ride him. I never really got the chance once the Green Death came along and Hiccup and Toothless fought him. Though the huge dragon had been destroyed, it had come at a cost. My big brother had lost the bottom half of his left leg. Gobber had made him a prosthetic, but learning how to use the stupid thing was literally a pain for Hiccup. He was always in so much pain and really I didn't like seeing him in that much pain.

Seven months passed, and through all that time, I still couldn't bond with a dragon. That really ticked me off cause I really wanted to find my dragon pal like Hiccup had with Toothless. Just when I was ready to give up, one day, when I was exploring the forests on the outskirts of Berk, I heard a low roar that sounded like a dragon in pain. Following it, I found a dragon with dark emerald green scales lying injured on the forest floor. I crept closer to the green-scaled dragon lying on the ground. Her wings were lying limp on either side of her. I knelt down beside her and slowly inched a hand closer so that I could help. The dragon's eyes opened wide and she glared at me with such intensity that I became worried that the dragon would attack me despite her sick and injured state. I raised my hands in apprehension. "I'm not going to hurt you." I said. "I promise." The dragon seemed to be listening for she lowered her head and allowed me to lay a hand on her. "I want to help you."

"I'm sorry." A voice said and I looked around wildly.

"Who said that?" I asked. But when I looked around, I found that no one was close by to me. Raising an eyebrow, I looked back at the emerald dragon. "I must be going nuts." I muttered. Digging around in the bag I always carried with me, I took out the medical supplies I had started carrying with me, for situations such as this. "Let's see… I think I have everything."

"I hope so." That was that voice again.

"Where is that voice coming from?" I muttered.

"Honestly, you really seemed like a smart girl, yet you can't figure out the simple answer to where the voice is coming from?" I looked down at the dragon to see her looking at me with a look that practically screamed 'Are you serious?!'

"Was that you?" I asked the dragon. She looked like she nodded at me and I blinked in shock. "You can talk?!" She sighed audibly.

"Well, not exactly talk. I've made a connection with your mind so that you and I can communicate."

"That's incredible." I said.

"Back to matters at hand," she said and cocked her head towards her injuries. I jumped.

"Oh right sorry!" I exclaimed. As I cared for her wounds, I could feel her staring at me so I looked up. Brushing my bangs out of my eyes, I leveled my sapphire eyes with her cerulean ones. "What's wrong?"

"I had always heard that humans and dragons were anything but friends." she answered.

"Well, thanks to my big brother, that's all changed." I replied. "Now, all we want to be is friends with you guys." I went back to working on her wounds. When I was done, I sat back, wiping away the light sweat that had sprung on my forehead. "That should do it." I looked back at the dragon. "My name's Rana Haddock. Do you have a name?" The dragon shook her head. "What species of dragon are you?"

"I am called an Electric Fang." she replied.

"Well, if you don't have a name, do you mind if I give you one?"

"Go ahead."

I thought for a moment. Honestly I wasn't sure what to name this incredible species of dragon. "Skalm." I said finally. "That's the name for you I think." At this, the newly named Skalm smiled a dragonesc smile at me. "I take it that you like that name?" Skalm chuckled.

"Yes actually." she answered. "Much better than the name your brother gave the Night Fury."

I laughed. "I have to agree with you there. My brother is a bit nuts sometimes."

Skalm raised her eyebrow. "A little?" she questioned in a matter of fact voice. "Toothless is quite a silly name."

"Well, like I said, my brother is nuts." I said again, smiling widely. I finished bandaging Skalm's wounds and turned my attention to the raging fever I had detected when my hands got near her scaly skin. For a reptile, the scales were burning with such intensity I could hardly believe it was coming off a cold blooded dragon. "You're very sick."

"I do feel hot." Skalm said. I chuckled softly.

"That's because you're cold blooded as all reptiles are." I answered. I looked around. "My brother will know what to do. He's the one who helped a dragon after all." Skalm looked at me and nodded. I smiled. "I'll be back." And I ran off, desperate to find my inventor brother so that he could help me with Skalm.


End file.
